


那天，我看見了玫瑰盛開的瞬間。

by rakurai8



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 初中生的傻仔事件簿, 原創路人女主角, 曖昧向, 歡樂向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 2017年，為了香港的網王only而印刷出版的小說主角是路人女生主忍跡副鳳宍，不過本篇中並未交往也沒告白
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou
Kudos: 1





	1. 在冰帝裡大家都必須懂得網球的美好之處

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎到噗浪上跟我聯絡(id:kishitani_shira)  
> 喜歡這小說的話也請給我kudos  
> 或是到ko-fi上給我一杯咖啡(ko-fi.com/kishitanishira)  
> 亦可以送我LikeCoin(button.like.co/rakurai8/)

坐在眺望大半個網球部專用練習場的櫻花樹下，小林優奈緊皺著眉頭，低頭在一本筆記簿上揮筆疾書。雖然耳邊傳來的都是已經聽得習慣了的揮拍風聲和清脆的擊球聲，但優奈卻覺得整個人都非常的不好，她煩燥地從筆記簿中撕下好幾頁剛寫好、滿滿都是字的記錄，毫不猶疑地將那幾頁紙張用力地捏成一團。正想猛力將垃圾往不遠處的草叢拋出去的那刻，卻有人從後方抽走了她的紙團。

「這樣做的話一定會被老師罵的。」站在優奈身後的鳳長太郎一臉無奈地捏著紙團，再教育著這個比自己年長的青梅竹馬。

「……我才沒有要拋出去喔。」雖然剛剛擺出的動作絕對就是要亂拋垃圾，但作為一個沒有冰帝學生應有的優雅態度和凜然品格的冰帝學生，優奈一如以往地假裝自己在生氣地否認著自己的不是。

「好的，優奈沒有亂拋垃圾。」長太郎一邊苦笑一邊順著這個長不大的小孩的炸毛。「那這個就交給我幫優奈處理掉吧？」

「那就拜托長太郎了。」優奈一臉「長太郎是個好孩子」的稱讚表情地點頭，順著長太郎為自己安排好的台階踏了下去。解決了一件不太重要的小事，她一臉認真地盯著長太郎的臉，誠懇地合十雙手道：「對了長太郎，我有一件重要的事情需要你的協助。」

「啊……是之前說那個嗎？」一聽就知道重點的長太郎問道。

「對。」優奈心情沉重地又點了一下頭。

「我明白了。」長太郎柔和地笑著道。「事實上這個並沒有很難學，所以你也不用這麼擔心。」

優奈卻將目光轉移到一旁的網球場上，平淡地反對著長太郎的意見：「嘛……你見識過我的能耐之後，你就不會再這麼說的了。」

「嗯……那等一下我練習完結後再在這裡集合？用具我也會幫你準備一下的。」不知道該怎麼說才能讓優奈放輕鬆的長太郎，決定還是直接轉一個話題。

「謝謝你啊長太郎，那麼等一下再見。」優奈再次表情凝重地點頭，打好了招呼就拿著自己的東西往課室所在的教學主樓走去。

目送著優奈離去，長太郎又自然地捏了一下還在手中的紙團，便想回去網球場上進行接下來的訓練，可是這才轉身就差點撞到網球部的前輩。

「哇！向日前輩！」殷長的身軀勉強及時止住了自己的腳步，好險讓長太郎沒有一頭撞上這個長得比自己矮小的紅髮前輩。

「長太郎！那個是女朋友嗎？」而向日岳人根本沒有留意到自己站在長太郎的正後方會很容易相撞一事，他只是一臉好奇又揶揄地笑著問道。

「不是啊，只是自小的鄰居而已。」心無雜念的長太郎當然沒有因為岳人的提問而感到丁點的尷尬，踏著平穩的腳步往球場走去。

「欸？」本以為自己看到了一場好戲的岳人略有失望地摸了一下自己的瀏海，然後輕快地跳到了長太郎的正前方擋住對方的腳步。「那她喜歡你？」

「呃？應該沒有吧？」不擅長討論他人的情感話題的長太郎輕輕地苦笑著，他向右側踏前一步，便避開了擋住去路的岳人。「我們的相處比較像是姊弟。」

「嗯？那她為什麼要特地跑來找你？」轉過頭又追上長太郎的岳人略有不滿這一個滿足不了他的好奇心的答案，繼續追問下去。

「這個啊……」因為事關姊姊的秘密，長太郎一臉尷尬地拒答這一道問題。他只好快快地推開了網球場外圍的鐵網大門，想要利用進入網球部的範圍來達到迴避追問的效果。

「我可是看到了喔？你們交換信物了吧？」然而興致上來了的岳人並沒有在意進入了網球部就必要專注在訓練的不明文規定，輕巧地從長太郎的手中抽出了優奈的紙團。

「啊！那個……」這一下子有點焦急起來的長太郎，想要利用自己的身高優勢來拿回那團真的只是一件垃圾的紙團。

可是身體能力極為優異的岳人只是一個轉身再往後跳上幾步，就輕輕鬆鬆地拉開了兩人之間的距離。逃到長太郎能干預的範圍之外，岳人當然毫不猶疑地翻開了那一團被優奈捏得很緊實的紙團。

「讓我看看這是什麼……哇！這什麼鬼！」只見幾張紙上都寫滿了密密麻麻的文字，以為自己搶到了情書的岳人認真地細閱起來，卻沒在想到上面是一段段破碎地形容著屍體和死狀的隨筆。被手中的紙張給大嚇了一跳的岳人忍不住就將筆記給拋到地上。雖然血腥驚慄的故事和鬼談有很大的差別，但這也不代表岳人會喜歡看這類型的作品。心有餘饋的岳人才退後一步，就撞上了剛好站在自己身後的忍足侑士。「哇！啊！是郁士……」

「你怎麼了啊？」侑士輕笑著拍了拍岳人的肩頭，然後彎腰就撿起了被岳人摔在自己前方的其中一頁筆記。「啊，這個是小林的東西吧？」

正將優奈的廢稿收回自己手上的長太郎，一臉意外地走到了兩位前輩的跟前詢問道：「忍足前輩你是怎麼知道的？」

「因為小林的作品我也有拜讀過。」不害怕驚慄作品的侑士將自己沒興趣的紙張交還給長太郎。「先不討論她筆下的受害者總是死得很淒慘，她對於絕望和扭曲的愛的心理描寫都很不錯。要不是因為今年跟她同班所以有相處過，差點就以為她是不是受過什麼心靈創傷而變得扭曲了。」

「小林？是那個上個月被校長在早會上表揚過的……」被喚起了相關印象的岳人，低頭瞄了一眼長太郎手中的幾頁紙張，有點不寒而慄地抖顫了一下。

「對，就是那個去年用父親的名字當筆名出道但可惜地落選了江戶川亂步獎，然後去參觀頒獎禮時不小心被媒體發現了身份而聲名大噪的笨蛋。」郁士笑著吐嘈道。

「就像是忍足前輩說的那樣。」回想起優奈為此而被她母親禁足整整一個月的經歷，長太郎只能無奈地乾笑著。

「這麼說鳳你認識她啊？」侑士好奇地問道。「那傢伙不是啃著別人寫的推理小說，就是自己拼命猛寫東西，好像在學校裡沒朋友的樣子。」

「嗯，我們自幼便是鄰居。」聽見了優奈在學校裡生活的狀況，長太郎苦笑得更加勉強。「因為小林阿姨不准她在家裡看書和寫作超過兩小時，所以就那樣子了……」

「原來如此，所以她只是一個單純地沉迷推理小說的笨蛋而已。」郁士輕笑道。「說起來她最近推出的新書好像是有關用網球來殺人的故事吧？」

「什麼？用網球來殺人？」岳人不太滿意地皺著眉頭。

「是的。」長太郎平淡地回答道。「是一個有關本來可以當上職業選手的人，因為他人的陷害而失去了機會，然後決定在自殺前復仇的故事。」

「這是什麼啊。」身為網球愛好者的岳人對這樣的故事感到不滿。

「相比起是不是真的能用網球來殺人，我倒是沒想過她不會打網球啊。」郁士輕拍了拍岳人的肩安慰著他，輕巧地轉換了話題。

長太郎搔著自己的臉蛋解答道：「因為有關網球的部份其實是我和宍戶前輩幫忙準備資料，再交由責任編輯幫忙修訂的，事實上優奈連網球是怎麼計分、雙打線單打線是哪幾條都不清楚。」

「原來如此，所以全級女生裡只有她要下週再補考網球啊！」郁士挑了挑眉。「碰巧這次監考的安藤老師還要是重度的網球愛好者，大概是被個別地嚴格要求了吧？」

「忍足前輩你知道這件事啊？」沒想到有一個知道發生了什麼事的人在，長太郎錯愕地問道。

「怎麼說也是同班同學嘛。」郁士笑著說道。「那她找你是為了應急補習？」

「是的。」長太郎無奈地笑著點了點頭。「優奈一開始就一臉不想讓別人插手這事的樣子，結果最後還是要在補考前找我特訓。雖然我自己也不是很會教人，不過總好過讓宍戶前輩來……」

「嗯？於是你們幾個一直圍在這裡不進行訓練，就是要討論怎麼幫小林優奈補考網球？」

「噫！」岳人轉頭一看便看見了身為部長的跡部景吾站到自己的身邊，還要不耐煩地挑著眉。

「只是適當地休息一下而已。」郁士輕鬆地笑著擺了擺手，一手搭上岳人的肩止住了對方的不安。「等一下我們來場認真一點的練習賽怎麼樣，跡部？」

「哼，先補回你們落下了的基礎訓練再說吧。」景吾沒有反對郁士的建議，便轉身對長太郎發下了指令道。「鳳，等一下我們網球部的正選都在部活後去協助小林的網球補習，我可不允許冰帝裡有任何一位學生不了解網球的樂趣，明白了沒有？」

「欸？是、是！」長太郎第一秒的錯愕換來了部長不滿的目光，在下一瞬間他就立刻交出了正確的反應。

「很好！那現在先去進行自己的訓練吧！在B場區跟宍戶一起進行雙打練習賽。」說罷，景吾就轉身往自己要去的球場走去。「我們走吧，樺地！」

「是。」

目送著部長和比自己還要高大的樺地崇弘的身影離開，長太郎也趕緊拿起自己的球拍，往宍戶亮所在的B場區小步跑去。

「雖然好像有點對不起優奈，不過為了補考合格，還是有大家幫忙比較好吧？」現在長太郎的心內滿滿都是網球部正選之間帶來的溫暖。

至於小林優奈那一整週的地獄網球特訓，那便是另一個故事了。


	2. 1

今天是有名的外國愛情電影上畫的日子，一如以往，忍足侑士也預早在一週前便訂好了電影票。

他坐在電影院對面的咖啡店裡，一邊悠閒地喝著咖啡，一邊愜意地翻閱著最近新出刊的英文原文愛情小說。

讀完了一個小章節，忍足輕轉手腕、瞄了一眼現在的時分發現時間已經差不多，又抬頭透過落地大玻璃查看著對面的電影院開場放人進去了沒有。留意到電影院的職員還沒開始做讓客人進場的準備，但忍足也已經沒有繼續閱讀下去的興致了。

他輕輕合上小說，又細心地放進側袋的間隔中，然後從錢包中抽出了兩張的電影門票。雖然每一次都習慣性地購入兩張門票，但絕大部份的時間都只會用上其中的一張｜｜在上一個學年和前女朋友分手後。

盯著手中的兩張電影票好幾秒，沒法制止自己的心血來潮的忍足，在意識回來以前就已經熟練地按下了一連串的電話號碼，致電給了對方。

「早安啊，侑士。」隔著手機傳來的，是如同弦樂一般帶有魅力的聲音。這一句寒喧的說話並沒有沾上任何情緒的色彩，只是平淡又普通的一聲叫喚聲，但卻讓忍足感到不知從何而來的安心和些微的愉快。

「早上好，景吾。」忍足輕快地回應著。「你現在有空嗎？」

「嗯？怎麼了？」總是被冰帝學園中學部的網球部正選們隨時隨地叫出來集合的跡部景吾，沒有正面回答友人的提問。

「沒什麼，只是想約你看一套電影而已。」忍足微笑地回答道。

「電影？」即便對方不在自己的臉前，忍足也依舊覺得看見了他挑著眉盯著自己看的樣子。身在東京另一處地方的跡部當然不知道這一件小事，他只是按著自己的說話習慣繼續說下去：「不會是愛情電影吧？」

「你覺得呢？」努力忍住不要笑出來，忍足微笑反問道。

「……本大爺才不會陪你看愛情電影。」在電話的另一端，跡部瞇著眼鄙夷地回答。

陪忍足看電影是沒什麼所謂，但兩個大男人一起去看愛情電影就總覺得有夠彆扭的。可恨的是忍足最喜歡看的還正正就是愛情電影，於是跡部只好每次都拒絕友人的邀請。

儘管最初那時還有抱歉的感覺，但一次又一次地邀請和拒絕，跡部也已經搞不清這傢伙是不是刻意地開玩笑，於是也就更毫不猶疑地表達自己的不滿和無奈。

「是這樣嗎？真的很可惜啊……這可是能夠力爭奧斯卡獎的作品喔。」即便知道自己邀請多少次跡部看愛情電影都只會落得被拒絕的下場，但忍足卻還是停止不了這樣的行為。

因為對他來說，單單是在電影開映前「騷擾」一遍跡部，然後在看完電影後再跟跡部分享自己的觀後感，就已經有和跡部一起看電影的錯覺。

要是有一天能夠真的一起去看電影就好了，雖然這只是一個妄想。

「那還是等先拿了獎再說吧。」跡部爽快地將忍足拿出來的餌給還回去了。

「好，等拿了獎再一起看吧？」忍足笑著說道。

「……到時候有空的話。」跡部淡淡地回應著。

「嗯，那麼我準備進場了，之後再談吧。」忍足心滿意足地站了起來，將喝光了的咖啡紙杯送進了店內的垃圾筒。

「好，就這麼辦吧。」跡部平淡地回了句話，也就先掛上了電話。

聽著跡部最後跟自己說的這一句話，忍足臉上掛著柔和的笑容，收好了手機便踏進了電影院。


	3. 2

忍足準備要觀看的電影是在國外被受好評的熱門大作，因此這一部電影也被安排在電影院中最大的那一間分院上映。

他拿著電影票默默地找尋著自己的坐位，然而沒想到卻在自己購下的位置的隔壁卻坐著一個認識的人。

閒適地躺坐在電影院的椅子中的文學少女，將自己的目光從什麼也沒開始放映的大熒幕上轉移到站在她身邊的忍足身上，然後向著剛到埗的同班同學輕點了點頭。

「早上好，忍足。」

「早安，小林。」手上握有兩張票的忍足在打過招呼後，便輕輕瞄了一眼另一邊相鄰位置的是什麼人。發現另一邊隔壁是一對情侶後，他只好默默地坐在最近變得較為熟悉的小林優奈身邊。

身為中學生推理小說家的小林優奈最近推出了以殺人網球為主題的新作，於是便得罪了學校裡非常喜歡網球的老師，結果落得中等部三年生全級中就只有她一人網球實技考試不合格的下場。

為了解決這一個因私仇而引發出來的悲劇，對網球一無所知的小林只好向青梅竹馬的鄰居鳳長太郎救助。然而沒想到因為鳳的好意和跡部對於網球和冰帝的執著，最後演變成冰帝學園中等部網球部的正選們，全員出動去為小林惡補了一整個星期的網球實技和理論。

在那一週的時光中，冰帝的正選們確切地提升了指導他人的技巧，但對小林來說卻只是一場絕望的地獄特訓。但無論如何結果還是不錯的，最少在特訓過後小林總算是成功補考合格了。儘管所有人都覺得老師大概只是看在跡部和同僚榊老師的臉子上，填上僅僅合格的分數。

在那週密集的相處後，小林和冰帝的正選們回復到過往基本沒有接觸的狀態，不過在某種意義上的確當上了能夠互相交流的同伴。

距離開場還有好幾分鐘、正前方的大熒幕上還是漆黑一片，沒事可做的忍足自然將注意力分了點在隔壁的小林身上。只見她將場外派發的簡介傳張貼在筆記本之上，然後在旁邊的空頁上分割出一個標題是「犯罪動機」的表格。

「……小林你在幹什麼？」清楚知道待會兒要看的電影是絕對不帶有任何情殺劇情的純愛電影，忍足實在是按捺不住地吐嘈問道。

「嗯？做好取材的預習？」小林側著頭，用著率直又認真的眼神回應著忍足。

「這部電影沒有犯罪相關的劇情吧？」看著自己身邊的推理笨蛋少女又一次職業病發作，內心感到無奈的忍足沒好氣地扶了扶自己的額側。

小林低頭瞥了眼自己的筆記，然後略為不滿地在「犯罪動機」上劃上了刪除線：「的確預告都說了是只有深刻的戀愛和錯綜交錯的人際關係啦，可是……」

「總之等一下你不要一邊看感人的愛情電影一邊做妄想的殺人筆記。」忍足這刻覺得自己好像多了一個需要自己照顧的弟妹一般，沒有思考過為什麼自己瞬間會有如此的想法，便從小林的手中抽走了筆記本然後塞進自己的側包中。

「什麼！」因為對方出乎意料的行動已錯愕不已的小林，只能茫然地盯著在剎那間靠跟了自己又瞬間拉遠了距離的忍足。「……那我特地拒絕長太郎的邀請，寧願自己付錢看電影的意義到底在哪裡？」

「嗯？你會跟長太郎一起看電影？」留意到嶄新的情報，最喜歡戀愛故事的忍足有點點八卦起來。

「嗯。」沒有意識到為什麼忍足突然對自己提起了興趣，小林輕輕點頭。

當她正想再說些什麼好拿回自己的創作筆記本，沒想到電影院卻不合時宜地變得昏暗起來。

「啊……」小林輕嘆口氣，只好調整好自己的坐姿和心情，準備集中精神在廣告過後便上映的電影中。「算了，反正不用即時記錄，我也會記得住角色們因愛成恨的殺人動機。」

「是淒美的悲戀！」作為純愛作品的大粉絲、冰帝的天才大人，忍足壓低著聲量想要讓鄰座的情殺案愛好者返回現實。


	4. 3

欣賞完一部大時代背景下的戀愛故事，忍足和小林並肩地步出電影院，還一同走往對面的咖啡店開始討論起剛才的劇情和角色們之間的情感流動。

雖然小林口裡吐出的用詞總是離不開殺人、犯罪和恨意，但忍足卻不得不認同小林作為職業小說家的分析力和獨特的視點。而從忍足的手上取回了筆記本的小林也從對方的身上明白到更多從一般觀眾角度出發的想法和著眼點。整體來說相談甚歡的二人，在兩小時後總算是心滿意足地決定可以就地解散。

「先不管將什麼東西都拉上殺人的壞習慣，你的思考迴路真的很不錯啊。」 一直沒能找到能夠對等地討論純愛作品的同伴的忍足輕鬆地笑道，然後又一次按下了那一連串熟悉的號碼，致電給跡部。

「我好歹也是專業的作家喔！」小林也自豪地一邊笑著一邊發著短息給鳳。

「景吾，是我。」聽見對方接線後的聲音，忍足臉上的笑容在一瞬間變得柔和了起來，在這瞬間他就宛如被盛放中的繁花所包圍的美男子。

好像明白了為什麼學校裡有不少的女生總是側目欣賞著忍足的小林，默默地低下頭將「忍足果然是一個帥哥呢」的感想順帶傳送給了對話中的鳳。

集中在自己和跡部的對話上的忍足，無法收藏起自己那燦爛的笑容：「對，我看完電影了，真的是部不錯的作品。你答應過我的事還記得吧……啊，嗯……還遇上了小林。」

而小林則是在送出附帶著莫名奇妙的感想的短訊過了沒多久後，立刻收到鳳的來電。

「長太郎？」小林一如以往地輕輕呼喚著青梅竹馬的名字。

「優奈……」鳳略為緊張地呼喊了比自己年長一年的鄰居的名字，在那以後他還意義不明地憂傷的道歉。「對不起……」

「嗯？什麼？」在一秒間感覺得到一陣戰慄感由腳底蔓延起來的小林，笑臉彊硬地稍為坐直了身子。「怎、怎麼了嗎？」

「可能已經太遲了……」鳳支支吾吾地答覆。「不過請快點逃吧……啊嗚哇！」

「欸？逃……？」在還沒能理解發生了什麼事情，鳳那邊便已掛上了電話。

茫然的小林目光不自覺地落在已經掛上電話的忍足身上，只見他臉上雖然仍然掛著招牌的睿智笑容，但眼神卻銳利得好像要刺穿自己一般。

「我說小林啊，跡部剛剛告訴我網球部的正選都集合在附近的俱樂部裡。」忍足輕描淡寫地說著。「然後他｜｜」

忍足的話才說到一半，但意識到鳳那通道歉電話的意味的小林卻不顧自己現在踩著的是高跟的短靴，拔腿就想要逃離現場。然而作為一個不怎麼運動的文學少女，怎麼樣也鬥不過冰帝網球部正選那訓練有素的反射神經。因此她在剛剛站起來的瞬間，便被對坐著的忍足牢牢地捉住了左手的手腕。

忍足燦爛地笑著將自己還沒說完的話繼續說下去：「然後跡部告訴我，叫我也帶你一起過去，說是想要檢查你的網球技巧有沒有在補考過後就已經通通忘光了。」

「……我不是網球部的喔。」無法從忍足的手中抽回自己的手腕，小林輕輕地顫抖著反抗道。

「可惜你是我們重要的學生啊，小林。」忍足緩緩地坐位置上站了起來，溫和地對著小林笑了笑，便拉著她往大家所在的目的地走去。

被拖著走且心裡滿滿都是悔恨的小林，默默地將以後可以再約忍足一起看電影的想法，埋進心中沾滿了塵埃的角落裡。


	5. 4

拖著因為昨天那突如其來的網球練習而變得四肢酸軟的身軀上學，在上課的鐘聲還沒響起的清晨間，小林伸直雙手、坐在中庭花園的長椅上，讓鳳幫忙貼上鎮痛膏布。

「真的有痛苦到這個地步嗎？」鳳一邊苦笑著一邊按小林的指引貼上肉色又清涼的藥貼。

「當然沒有。」小林對著鳳柔和地笑著，誠實地回答。

「要是被跡部發現一定又會被叫去特訓。」靠坐在旁邊的大樹下，宍戶亮一邊調整著頭上的鴨舌帽，一邊訕笑道。

「不，只要我裝裝樣子，表達一下我真的不是運動的人材就好。雖然跡部是一個強橫的自大狂，但好歹也懂得尊重他人的個人意願。」小林對宍戶眨眨眼，否定了對方的說法。

「……那我去告訴跡部，你叫他自大狂好了。」宍戶挑眉壞笑道。

「長太郎，給我一球入魂他！」

「……優奈，網球不應該用來攻擊人的。」被兩個三年生夾在中間的鳳無奈地輕拍了拍小林的頭頂，然後沒好氣地對自己的雙打拍檔嘆息道。「宍戶前輩也請別這麼說，明明你就不會這麼做啊。」

「是｜｜」在不知不覺間因為鳳的關係而和宍戶當上關係複雜的惡友，小林狠狠地瞪了一下對方。

「為了長太郎，我就不說好了｜｜」宍戶也對著小林哼了一下，隨便地回應著鳳。

了解到雙方不是真心地互相討厭，鳳也只好放任這對在相處時就會自動退化成小學生的前輩們繼續進行著低層次的互損。

將膏布完美地貼在小林的手臂上，又將放在身側的網球袋中的護腕套在她的右手手腕，鳳抬頭後如沐春風地柔和笑道：「雖然應該沒什麼問題，但優奈今天還是小心一點地行動吧？要是真的弄傷了手腕就麻煩了喔。」

「是的。」因為鳳細心的照顧而感到窩心的小林，也回應了一個精神奕奕的笑容。

「那我們也快點去晨練吧，宍戶前輩。」鳳拿起了自己的網球袋，走到了大樹樹蔭下的邊上彎下腰道。

「嗯。」久等了的宍戶也立刻提起自己的網球袋，伸手拍了拍鳳的頭頂便往校內網球場的方向走去。

「就算拍了長太郎的頭頂，你也不可能再長高了喔？」小林在最後一刻仍然不放過人身攻擊宍戶的機會。

「啊？我真的向跡部投訴你了啊？小林！」儘管知道那傢伙只會嘴上亂說，但自稱思想比較成熟的宍戶還是忍不住揚聲叫嚷著。

「好了好了。」鳳無奈地苦笑著，伸手快快地推著宍戶離開現場。

被鳳推著走的宍戶瞇著眼瞄了眼身後的學弟，然後毫不留情地批評道：「我說長太郎，你總不可能一直這麼寵著小林啊？而且她才是年長的那邊吧？」

「雖然是這麼啦……」無法反駁的鳳苦笑著。「不過優奈是真的很有需要的時候才會叫我幫忙啊。」

宍戶瞄了一眼鳳苦笑著的神情，讓他因為看見鳳照顧著小林的那刻從心底裡升起來的煩躁感變得無處可洩。

雖然在當初和鳳漸漸變得熟絡的時候，就已經在第一時間認識到小林優奈這個除了腦筋有時候很好使之外便沒有其他特長的混蛋，並且知道鳳和小林間的相處根本就只是一對小兄妹｜｜特別單純、率直，腦內好像仍然還沒開通有關戀愛的概念。

但從不知道哪時起，宍戶就察覺得到自己在一如以往和小林互損的過程中，總是不自覺地有種想要搶奪鳳的想法。

就像是剛剛對鳳說著的話，也好像是有點真心地想要鳳再疏遠多點小林的意圖。然而實情就像是鳳所言的那般，小林和鳳的相處本來就沒有很親密，反倒是自己每天和鳳相處的時間都要比小林還要多。

那到底為什麼仍然會有想要從小林的手中搶人的意識？

完全沒能摸索出原因的宍戶，只能為此緊皺著眉頭，被鳳推著進入網球場。

目送著宍戶和鳳離開的背影，無事可幹的小林決定還是快點回課室看書好了。


	6. 5

在學校裡一直都是「孤獨的狼」的小林，一如以往地輕輕地推開了課室的門。只是沒想到在她推開門的瞬間，課室裡本來此起彼落的聊天聲便立刻都在剎那間止住了。

在開學當日的自我介紹環節以後都沒怎麼受過全班同學注目禮的小林，茫然地對著盯著自己看的同學們瞪起雙眼，結結巴巴地第二次跟他們打招呼：「早、早安？」

「嗯，早安。」在這一個能夠聽得見針掉落到地面的聲音的瞬間，只有坐在小林後方位置的德武輕輕揮手笑著回應。雖然他那掛在臉上的笑容，怎麼看都是一個燦爛又完美的諷刺的笑容。

不過在德武回話以後，課室裡的氣氛又立刻恢復正常了。儘管小林仍然感受得到班上有很多女生都還是盯著自己的一舉一動。

她硬著頭皮回到自己的位置上，然後轉過頭看向今個學年第一次跟自己打招呼的德武，輕聲地問道：「請問發生了什麼事？」

「嗯？你自己不知道嗎？」德武一臉愕然地眨著眼。「應該是我問你發生了什麼事才對吧？」

「啊？這個嗎？」理解不了德武反問當中所包含的意義，小林只是傻愣愣地舉起自己那雙貼滿藥內膏布的手。

「……你昨天都跑去幹什麼了？」德武嘴角抽搐著問道。

「打網球。」

「你是雙刀流的嗎？越前武士的後繼者？」德武驚訝地問道。

「越前？那是誰？」完全沒有聽明白的小林真摯地反問著。

「嗯，我都忘掉了。你網球考試是因為跡部才僅僅合格的啊。」德武有所感觸地輕輕搖頭道。

因為跡部的一意孤行，中等部三年級的全級學生都必須學習網球。故此就算不是網球部的部員，德武和其他同學都對網球界的名人名事都有著一定程度的認識，就像是上過小學音樂課的都一定有聽過貝多芬這個名字一般。結果反而是小林這種弄什麼也學不好網球、連雙打線和單打線都分不清的人，才是小眾的體育科學渣。

「越前武士是網球選手嗎？」雖然是網球白癡，但不是推理白癡的小林一下子就反應過來了。

「對，但那個不重要啦。」德武隨意地揮著手道。「總之你好好回想一下昨天幹什麼去了吧？我肯定今天的事情，絕對和昨天發生的事有關的。我以爺爺的名義起誓。」

「昨天嗎？」小林輕皺著眉頭，思索著任何的可能性。在一瞬間察覺到什麼的小林，愕然地抬頭盯著德武，然後捉住他的手臂緊張地問道：「不會吧？」

「那個，我不是福爾摩斯，我沒有讀心術。」德武用左手拉開捉住自己的小林，然後燦爛地笑著回答道。「不過在除去所有的不可能因素後，就算剩下的無論多麼不願意相信，那就是真相，因為……真相只有一個！」

「放心吧，福爾摩斯沒有讀心術，他只是觀察入微和腦筋真的是超棒而已。」小林平淡地介紹著自己也很喜歡的偵探。「那麼金田一新一，你是在哪裡收集到破案關鍵線索的？」

「在學校正門邊上的出入車道附近，不是有新聞部公開給全校使用的資料板嗎？我是在那裡看到的。」說夠了喜歡作品的名台詞，德武一臉滿足地說出了本日最重要的情報。


	7. 6

被同班同學這麼提醒了，小林只好趕在開始上課以前走去自己很少會經過的正門車道邊上。

然後便發現忍足剛好就站在報告板的正前方，旁邊又站著其他一群群地圍著小圈子的同學。而當自己走進了那些同學們的視線範圍，大家都瞄了她一眼後開始竊竊私語起來。

小林輕瞇著眼，然後保持著不快不慢的步伐走到忍足的身傍，立刻認真又迅速地閱讀著報告欄上的小道新聞。

「早安啊，小林。」忍足依然友好地打著招呼，但是語氣中卻感受得到一股無法宣洩的怒氣。

「早安，忍足。」已經略讀過一遍整篇報導的小林也無法保持一貫愉快又輕鬆的心情地打招呼，只能勉強地生硬地回應著對方。

「……我打你一拳能不能讓這個誤會解除掉？」想到一直以來的低調生活因為這一單荒謬的錯誤情報而被破壞，小林不禁握緊了拳頭。

說實話她自己就算活在鎂光燈下也能保持著獨立且自我的步調，只要看書和寫作時不被打擾到就沒問題了。因此現在最讓她不滿的是，竟然全部人都將她和打網球的人拉上關係了！

除了長太郎，誰要認識任何一個打網球的人啊！

不過她的目光還是筆直地盯著面前的報導，沒有看向忍足｜｜她也不敢再看向忍足，以免發生什麼更多的誤會。始終今早傳出來的遙言便是自己和忍足正在交往的事情，特別是發佈消息的人還拍下了昨天忍足拉住自己手腕去和網球部正選們集合時的照片。

「對不起啊，小林。」忍足輕嘆口氣，又推了推掛在臉上的眼鏡。

雖然無中生有的緋聞對男女雙方的傷害都是均等的，但當儘管是個笨蛋但整體來說還是很友善的小林說出了想要打自己的話，那大概是在她身上已經發生了什麼悲劇。腦內自動上演著青春喜劇的忍足，這一瞬間忘掉了站在他隔壁的少女是一個情殺愛好者。

「……算了。看在長太郎的份上，我就不打你了。」小林深深地嘆了口氣，放鬆了右手的拳頭。「反正一切都是跡部的錯，要打的話應該要打他才對。一定要破滅圓舞曲掉他啊。」

「……小林？會被破滅掉的是你才對吧？」留意到小林已經暴走了的忍足，忍不住轉過頭盯著看這個同班的笨蛋。

若果小林暴打自己一頓便能消氣的話，那讓小林真的下手打個爽快那也沒什麼所謂。但假如小林選擇的發洩目標是跡部的話，那忍足就只能盡全力去阻止她……去自殺了。

「忍足，為什麼要看過來啊？」因為忍足看向自己，令到身後的群眾們更嘈吵地竊竊私語起來。知道再刻意假裝和忍足不熟絡已經一點用處也沒有，已經放棄治療並且開始不耐煩起來的小林，決定還是正常一點地和忍足商討對策好了。「算了，那我們現在該怎麼辦才好？」

「跟新聞部說清楚，請他們幫忙推出一篇澄清的報導吧？最少榊監督、網球部的所有部員和班上的同學們，都知道我們協助你特訓一週的事情，也知道我跟你本來就沒什麼的。」忍足提出了最公開的公關式解決方案。

「這真的是解釋一下就能處理的事情嗎？」小林質疑著忍足的決定。「你今早還沒進課室吧？我剛剛進去的時候，全班同學都可是盯著我看喔？只有德武願意跟我大概說一下這裡有東西看而已。」

雖然忍足心裡覺得這還不是小林一直都走自閉路線，才會沒什麼願意跟她說話的朋友，但他還是轉頭又看向了自己拉著小林移動的照片。

不管怎麼說這相片看起來都可以解釋成「男朋友拖著女朋友逛街」，對此實在是無話可說的忍足只好再次道歉：「這都是我沒想清楚就行動了的過錯。真的很抱歉，小林。」

「嗯……我當下只顧著逃離跡部的威脅，也不是全部都是你的錯啊。」小林輕輕地搖了搖頭，不管怎麼說沒有意識到被人跟拍了、在看完一整套愛情電影都不覺得這樣被異性拉住的行為有任何問題的自己，也是有著一半的責任。

「啊，說起來……」回想起昨天發生的事，小林抬頭看向忍足，一臉抱歉地問道：「發生了這種事，跡部沒有生氣嗎？或是他有沒有很介意？」

「嗯？為什麼？」因為突如其來的提問，忍足錯愕地看向了小林。

「還為什麼的？你們不是……啊。」一瞬間發現自己好像意識到一些不該留意到的事情，小林用力地搖著頭，往後退了兩步。「不，我剛剛什麼也沒有說過，我可沒有發生到些什麼……嗚！」

然而，同樣發現到眼前的同班同學好像意識到一些有關自己從來都沒有讓他人意識到的事情，忍足跟昨天下午的經歷如出一轍地捉住了想要逃跑的小林的左手手腕。

「你發現了啊？」低著頭的忍足輕巧又平淡地問著，但捉住小林的手勁卻是比昨天拖著她去俱樂部的力度還要大。

「……沒有喔。」小林暗暗地使勁想要抽回自己的右手，但卻怎麼樣也鬥不過網球部的天才大人。

雖然自己很擅長動腦筋，但是情商不太發達的小林卻是第一次知道，原來這世上真的是有些事情就算是發現了，也是絕對不能說出來的。這一刻她有一種自己被黑衣人捉住了，過不了多久就會被灌變小藥水的錯覺。

「嗯，沒關係的。」忍足反倒是用柔和的聲線安慰著對方。

要是他臉上的笑容不是那麼虛假，大概小林也是真的會相信忍足的。

「總之，我們先來詳談一下吧？」忍足一臉看上去很柔和地笑著，雖然眼神是銳利得好像能夠將小林削成一條條壽司伴碟用的蘿蔔絲。

「好……」也沒有讓我說不好的權利吧？失去了自主權的小林不由自主地咽了一口口水。


	8. 7

忍足從來都沒有認真地跟任何人說過有關自己喜歡的人是誰的話題，但若是有人問自己喜歡的類型的話，他總是會回答說喜歡擁有美腿的人。

因為在忍足的眼中，從認識到他的那一天起便覺得他的腿真的好美。即便在經歷過成長期以後，他漸漸地在賽場上或是其他場合中換上長褲、不再怎麼露出自己那雙精練的長腿，忍足還是好像能夠透視得到他那雙對自己來說是最完美的腿。

當然，自己所喜歡的不是只有那一雙長腿。在沉迷那雙美腿以前，首先吸引到自己的是他那高傲又萬分可愛的個性。

雖然最初在講台下認識這個人的時候，自己也覺得對方那自稱為王的高傲態度實在是中二得無藥可救，但在那天下午的球賽中、接下來整整一年的相處間，忍足便發現實在沒有誰能夠不將自己的目光投放在這位光芒四射的王者之上。

最少，他自己已經深深地被這一個具有大將之風卻有時稍為幼稚的帝王所吸引。只要是這位仍然年輕的王者想要獲得的東西，他也想要一一獻上，讓忍足這位心目中的王能夠活得盡興、享受著自己和同伴跟他在一起的時光。

然而在不知道什麼時間開始，忍足發覺自己對他所擁有的情感開始有所轉變。那時仍然青澀的自己沒有意識到那是會被世間定義成什麼的情感，只是漸漸地變得想要獨佔這位帝王的目光。

自那以後，忍足盡自己所能不斷提升自己的實力，直到能夠站在最接近的位置，緊緊跟隨著他的帝王那從不停頓下來的腳步。而一如他所渴望，忍足確實是成為了他的左右手。

不過本來以為自己會就此心滿意足的忍足，沒過多久便發現在他的帝王的目光當中除了自己和其他部員，還有一個無法磨滅、無法取代的存在。在他和那一個存在、以及另一處王者雲集的地方互相競爭的過程中，已經漸漸地拉開了他跟忍足以及其他人的距離。

那已經不是能不能再追到上去的問題，而是忍足已經無法忍受得到自己不是他心目中的唯一。

於是，忍足暗自開始了自己單方面的反抗期，他開始在自己的人生中加入其他更多的「唯一」。

他以為當他的帝王不再是自己心中的唯一，那便可以利用可能只是處於第二位、第三位的東西，將那不可能將目光完全集中在自己身上的帝王，逐漸拖下第一位的寶座。

在那短短的一年間，忍足一邊進行網球部的訓練和小提琴的學習，一邊開始和一個個擁有自己所認同的美腿的女生交往。因為忍足深刻地告訴著自己，他喜歡的類型是擁有美腿的人。

在情場中不斷輾轉著的他已經忘掉了第一個讓他認為長腿真的很美好的人，正正就是他那無法被拉下第一位的帝王。就在和女生交往不斷的過程中，忍足認識到古典名作以外的純愛作品，終於發現到自己對那位帝王的情感，已經複雜且深刻得無可取締。而目睹忍足一次次意義不明的交往和分手，某天情商已經稍為有所成長的帝王，按捺不住地跟他最好的摯友、戰友兼左右手問了一句｜｜

「再這麼下去有意義嗎？」

無法回答的忍足，乾笑著停止了不斷跟女性交往又分手的循環。

他終於對自己真誠地承認，他的帝王永遠都會自己是心目中的第一位。即便是他那並非刻意的一句話，都能夠成為忍足的甘露。

毫無意義、單方面的反抗期就這麼結束了。

在那以後勉強算是回復正常的忍足，一邊壓下了自己對他那快要滿溢出來的思念，一邊站在他的身邊支援著他所有的行動。

無法跟任何人說明的情感，忍足既不打算讓還不了解戀愛的帝王所知道，也不準備向其他人洩露這一個僅屬於自己、且可能會傷害到他的帝王的秘密。

可是，小林優奈發現了。


	9. 8

在早上推著宍戶進入到網球場後，本來以為可以投入在晨練當中的鳳卻被同級生叫到一邊討論一些事情。雖然的確算是網球部相關的事件，但卻又不能算是網球部的事。

和小林一起步行上學的鳳同樣很少路過大門右邊車道旁的報告板，所以他也不知道昨天忍足帶著小林到大家所在的網球俱樂部的事情，能夠掀起如此的軒然大波。看著別人展示給自己看的報告板新聞的照片，鳳很明確地告訴了部員們小林應該沒有在和忍足交往著的事實。

但當被人問到小林有沒有喜歡忍足的時候，自問身為外人的鳳只好苦笑著地回答說不知道。雖然自幼便和小林一起長大，可是既沒和她討論過喜歡的類型，也沒有目睹她跟人交往過，因此從來都不說謊的鳳實在無話可說。

不過這樣的回應怎麼可能滿足得了八卦的群眾，於是在部長跡部和尚算能夠控場的忍足不見蹤影的狀況下，鳳還是被大家層層圍住了。

「怎麼了嗎？」在做好了一套的熱身後，發現鳳被人圍攻著的宍戶心裡再次感到異常的煩躁，走上次從人群中拉出了鳳。

雖然宍戶的行動一如以往地急性子和率直，但他自己卻非常的清楚自己生氣的點並非「有人妨礙了自己和長太郎的練習」，而是「有人妨礙了自己和長太郎」。儘管仍然未能解開自己最近一直在煩惱著的核心是什麼，但他很明確地感受得到自己希望能夠再多點和長太郎待在一起。

即便本來就已經常常一起行動著。

「宍戶前輩，你看這個……」手上還拿著別人的手機的鳳，將引起討論的照片交到拍檔的跟前。

「這是……不可能吧？」按宍戶對惡友小林的認識，忍足怎麼看都不會是她喜歡的對象。雖然這只是他的直覺。

對此實在一無所知的宍戶錯愕地抬起頭便和表情無奈的鳳對上了目光，然後他腦袋一片空白地向理論上比較清楚發生了什麼事的鳳再問一次其他部員也提問過的問題：「應該只是誤會吧？」

鳳只是柔和地苦笑著再重複了自己的立場：「我真的不知道。」

「……」因為超出理解範圍的情報而變得腦袋一片空白的宍戶，實在選擇不出該說些什麼話來，只能一直茫然地對鳳眨著眼。然後，他好像從鳳那一直苦笑著的表情中，讀出些什麼自己好像一直錯誤判斷了的情緒。

宍戶從來都未從鳳的臉上看過如此苦澀的苦笑，就像是被逼面對了一些他完全不想要面對的事情一般。按照自己對鳳的認識來說，他最重要的兩件事便是網球和鋼琴，可現在的苦笑很明顯和這兩件事完全無關。

說到鳳最在意的人，除了家人那應該就是……小林吧？在心裡如此推斷著的宍戶，不禁想像了一下自己會不會是錯誤地估算了鳳對小林的情感。說到底是自幼一起相處著的異性，而且二人之間的交流也總是和諧容洽得如同一家人，該不會……？

「我說長太郎……」

可是在宍戶還沒能說出些什麼的時候，網球場外傳來了令人驚訝、引起全場哄動的情報。

「忍足拖著小林跟部長借用了學生會室了！」

「優奈……？」被最新進展被嚇得愣住了的鳳，腦袋一片空白地低下了頭，然後便無法自控地追尋著就在自己身邊的宍戶的行動。

「忍足？」只見宍戶也錯愕地呼喚了忍足前輩的名字，然後好像一邊既憤怒又無法理解地深鎖著眉頭，一邊抬起頭跟自己對上了視線。

「啊，宍戶前輩……我……」一直活得很單純的鳳，第一次發現也許自己所認為的人際關係和自己想像中的可能有很大的差別。

雖然宍戶前輩是一個很急性子又強勢且直腸直肚的人，但鳳好像從來都沒看過宍戶在瞬間失神到這種地步。就算是當初輸了給不動峰那時，前輩即便心裡有所焦急但也確切地清楚知道自己該做些什麼，好去取得自己所想要的結果。

然而他現在卻因為忍足和優奈的事情感到極度的困擾，好像這是一件他很想要處理但卻無從下手的難題一般。

鳳回想起宍戶前輩一直對待著他人和優奈的態度，又記起儘管宍戶前輩和優奈總是說著互相人身攻擊和貶低對方的說話，但在她有需要幫忙的時候總是也會毫不猶疑地伸出援手。

像是在之前小林想要寫有關網球的作品時、在知道三年級女生的體育科實技考試是網球時，在最初就提出了要不要進行特訓、在跡部說要全員協助補考特訓時，也提出了優奈絕對會為此感到困擾的事情……

一旦意識到宍戶前輩一直在暗地裡為鳳自己也很在意的優奈做了很多很多，在這一剎那鳳開始懷疑自己過往的行動會不會其實是妨礙了這兩人。

不過鳳卻無法輕易地下定決心想要從這二人的相處當中退讓出去，即使他清楚了解按自己對優奈的認知，自己夾在二人當中的時候，絕對會降低優奈對宍戶前輩的意識，而讓優奈只在意著自己的行動。因為鳳他從一開始就一直都｜｜

在選擇不了應該為了誰去做些什麼、特別是現在充斥著自己腦袋的那兩個人，都是自己很在意的人的時候，鳳的笑容也漸漸地變得更加的苦澀。

「長太郎，我們也跟過去吧！」雖然和鳳一樣都搞不懂現在發生了什麼事情，但宍戶明確地從鳳的神色中讀懂了向自己投過來的眼神當中的無助。

儘管自己也有很多想要弄明白的地方、有更多不知道該怎麼提出來的問題，但是只有鳳那原來一直地掛在臉上的柔和笑容是自己絕對想要一直看到的。

所以宍戶對鳳露出了認真又燦爛的笑容，重複一次剛剛說出來的話：「雖然不知道發生了什麼事，但我們也跟過去吧，長太郎！」

「……是的，宍戶前輩！」失去了選擇能力的鳳，再次展現出如同冬日陽光般的柔和笑容，在宍戶堅定的眼神中好像讀懂了一些什麼自己可能從來沒有發現的東西，自己也重重地點了點頭。

冰帝網球部的強力雙打拍檔，就這麼懷著各自的想法，往自家的天才和青梅竹馬／惡友所在的地方跑去。


	10. 9

握住小林貼著藥用膏布的右手手腕，忍足拔腿便拖著她往學生會室所在的社團大樓前進，也立刻翻找出放在口袋的電話，致電給現在最能幫忙得到他的跡部。即便他現在內心的深處浮現出來的是因為各種思念而扭曲起來的、因為微妙的尷尬而不想要尋求跡部協助的想法。

可是一直深信著自己的愛慕應該從來都沒有被戀愛情商尚未發達的跡部發現，再加上跡部今天早上在電話對談中的表現也是一貫的自然且率直，忍足還是按下內心一連串多餘的疑慮，請跡部借出學生會室。

接著跡部的回應也如忍足所預料的一般，欣然地提供了能夠和發現了自己秘密的小林冷靜詳談的空間。雖然忍足從跡部的回應中好像感受到一絲絲問不出口的關心，但現在他自己也確實沒有讓跡部安心的餘力，只好假裝自己感覺不到地道謝著他利用自己身為學生會會長的特權，提供給自己的協助。

於是在跡部的目光下，忍足硬著頭皮地拖著小林踏進了會議室。

在關上了會議室的門後，忍足便放開了小林的手，輕輕拉開最近的椅子，紳士地比了個請小林做坐的手勢。不過小林倒是走到忍足對面的位置上，自己拉開椅子便坐了下去，然後一臉帥氣地比了個快坐下的手勢。

忍足挑了挑眉，便坐在自己拉開的位置上，然後盯著小林問道：「那麼，先來說說看你發現了些什麼吧？」

「……真的要進行這種對話嗎？」因為剛才的慘劇，現在覺得非常尷尬的小林一臉不情願地問道。

「……正如你所感覺到的那樣，我並不期望有誰發現得到我的想法。」忍足嘆了口氣，平靜地說道。「所以我需要了解，到底是哪裡被人發現了。」

「這樣啊。」小林恍然大悟地點了點頭，然後細思一下過往那段日子的接觸。「嘛，要說哪裡發現了的話……不如說是感覺得到吧？」

「感覺？」忍足深皺著眉頭。「沒想到你也會說出這樣的話來啊。」

「直覺在推理中可是很重要的喔！」小林不滿地說道。「而且我好歹是女生！」

「……嗯。」忍足輕輕地點了點頭，雖然掛在臉上的是忍住不吐嘈的認真卻又很想笑的表情。

「咳嗯！總、之！」小林努力地找回自己的場子，認真地解答道。「要提到確信的證據的話……你有看見過自己跟跡部聊電話時的表情嗎？」

「是昨天的那個？」忍足一下子便聯想得到答案。

「對。」小林輕輕地點了點頭，一臉認真地說下去：「那天，我看見了玫瑰盛開的瞬間。」

「……你，能不能，認真一點點？」忍足低下頭，推了推架在臉上的眼鏡。

「……對不起。」小林輕輕地低下頭道歉，本來是想要配合純愛風格的忍足來表達自己當那時的心情，但她還是高估了自己作文題材偏科的程度。然後心底裡默默地浮起進行愛情小說相關修練的想法。

「反過來說，你從很早就暗地裡覺得我跟忍足是一對？」忍足一臉平淡地問道，但心裡卻是開滿了盛放的花朵。單單是被勉強算得上是惡友的小林將自己和跡部當成是一對情侶，都讓他感到異常的高興。

自己和他，是相襯的啊。

「算是吧？」雖然有所感覺，但還是沒有和開動了戀愛腦的忍足的思考迴路連在一起的小林，只是平淡地點著頭。「反正你跟跡部很合拍？雖然跡部總是嚷著不需要副手，但我怎麼看他都一直有依靠著你吧？雖然他好像沒有像你那樣有些獨特的明顯行為？」

「的確是這樣。」因為這算是他努力地爭取得到的結果，所以無法否認的忍足也只能點頭認同。「可是，只是這樣就感覺得到？」

「原來如此，這裡就是我和其他人不同的地方了呢。」小林莫名奇妙地說道，然後身體往前一傾，向忍足問了一道看似無關的問題：「你覺得長太郎和宍戶怎麼樣？」

「嗯？兩個都是出色的網球選手？怎麼了？」忍足很平淡地回答著，然後意識到些什麼的他深皺起眉來。「喂，你不會吧？怎麼可能？」

「那你跟跡部呢？」小林只是向後靠上椅背，諷刺地訕笑著。

「……就因為這樣？」忍足重重地嘆了口氣。

「這可是很重要啊。」小林側過頭，平淡地說道。「因為戀愛就是意識啊。」

忍足默默地瞇著眼地盯著小林。

「難道不是這樣的嗎？」小林輕笑著繼續說下去。「你的狀況應該是這樣的吧？起初只是被吸引著想要了解跡部，漸漸地意識到想要站到對方的身邊。接著只要有一刻發現自己和對方心中的地位，好像跟他在自己心裡的不平等，或是意識得到有誰開始想要搶走對方的注意力……」

「夠了。」忍足覺得頭痛地低下頭，一邊喊停了小林的分析一邊揉著自己的太陽穴。

聽著小林那越說越清冷的聲線，總覺得對方好像按下了什麼不能開啟的開關。更糟糕的是當自己的情況被小林一字一句地說中時，忍足打從心底裡有種自己被人一點點地翻挖出來的嘔心感覺。雖然他知道小林的本意大概沒有這種意思，而且她也沒有說出些什麼很過份或者私人的事情。作為純愛作品的愛好者，這一點忍足自己便是最清楚的人。

因為所有戀愛故事本來大抵都是這樣子展開的｜｜無法忽略、突然從心底裡升起的獨佔欲，以及一直想要將時間留在最美好的一刻的心情，這便是所有的情感轉化為戀愛的起點。只不過忍足在將自己的情感轉化為「戀愛」以後，因為直覺覺得跡部會因為各種原因而無法接受自己的情感，最後選擇了將這個既甜蜜又苦澀的情感，深深地收藏在自己的心底裡而已。

「大家都是一樣的啊。」小林語氣輕淡但表情輕蔑地笑著。「雖然一開始都說是不求回報，但還是會『卑微地』渴望得到對方的回應……所以最後才會想要刺下去的吧。」

「……你剛剛說了什麼？」總覺得自己好像聽見了些什麼不該聽見的話，忍足抬起頭盯著小林。

「啊！什麼事也沒有！我才沒有發作喔！」小林一臉驚慌地猛揮著雙手。

「……好。」忍足繼續盯著小林好一會兒，然後還是選擇不要理會這個另類的中二病病忠。

「那麼，我們回去正題上吧。」忍足和小林對視了一下，確認著對方的意願。「那你有沒有覺得其他人發現到這件事了？」

「沒有吧？」小林想也沒想就搖著手。「就像是你覺得長太郎和那笨蛋沒可能一樣，其他人應該都是這麼看著你們的。始終大家都認為同性之間沒有戀愛的情感呢，即使友愛也是愛情的一個分支。」

「嗯，的確正常人都會這麼覺得。」忍足也很認同小林的想法，雖然這麼下來就會將自己分類進「不正常」的行列，但忍足並沒有很介意這回事。

「因此，這件事解決完畢了？」小林攤開雙手問道。

「你發誓不會告訴別人的話。」忍足瞇著眼說出自己的條件。

「我才不會啊！要是真的說了出去，我會被人當成是變態的。」小林一臉厭惡地搖著頭。

「……那就好。」忍足努力地壓下自己想要破滅圓舞曲掉眼前的少女的心情，默默地又推了一下眼鏡。

「那，我先出去了？」小林輕快地站了起來，抬頭看看掛在會議室牆上的時鐘。雖然和忍足的對談好像都沒聊到些什麼重要的事情，但不知不覺都已經跨過大半節班務時間，再沒過多久便要上第一節課了。

「不，我有另一件事需要問你。」沒想到忍足卻這麼說。

「欸？」小林茫然地眨著眼。「你不會是要我幫你追跡部吧？」

「不需要！」忍足立訓打斷了小林垃圾的妄想：「我想要跟你探討一下的，是鳳和宍戶的事情。」

「不好吧？」小林一臉苦澀地反對著。雖然這個話題本來就是自己帶出來的，但怎麼說長太郎也是自己最在意的兄弟，她實在是不希望跟別人探討長太郎的「戀情」。

「不，這件事很重要。」忍足回絕了小林的抗議，他輕輕推了推眼鏡。「你提出來的說法和我所知道的情報有很大的區別，為了網球部的發展，我一定要弄清楚才行。」

多得那一週間的地獄特訓，現在冰帝網球部的所有人都知道小林和鳳是感情很好到會一起上學、放學的青梅竹馬。而宍戶在和小林相處時也總是不知道為什麼會特別顯得愚蠢和吵鬧，於是比較八卦的部份人都覺得搞不好其實宍戶是很喜歡小林的。總之在冰帝網球部裡，鳳、宍戶和小林的三角關係是最熱門的八卦話題。

因此當今早傳出忍足和小林正在交往的流言後，忍足才會這麼急切地想要解決這件事，也會尚算誠懇地向小林道歉。畢竟若小林真的有和鳳或是宍戶在交往、發展中的話，那他昨天沒把小林當女生看的行為，以及這個緋聞都會對他們造成可大可小的傷害。

但是就在剛剛的對談中，小林爆出了一個忍足從來都沒有考慮過的可能性。為了網球部的未來也為了忍足八卦的私欲，他無論如何都需要弄清楚這件事的真相。

「啊？」不知道自己被當成青春戀愛喜劇的女主角的小林，現在一臉難以置信地盯著忍足看。

要是說出來的話，忍足絕對會為了網球部的發展而和跡部討論吧？不管怎麼樣，她並不希望別人討論長太郎的事情。因此小林緊皺著眉頭，一臉厭惡地走向了會議室的門邊，斬釘截鐵地說道：「我剛剛只是隨便地舉著例而已，根本就沒有什麼好談的。」

「本來就是你提出直覺的重要性吧？我現在就有這樣的直覺。」在多次的接觸中已經明白小林現在的反應絕對有鬼的忍足當然不願意現在就這麼放過小林。於是他立刻站了起來，趕快擋在門的正前方。「反正都已經翹課了，我們先繼續談好所有重要的事情吧。」

「不，沒什麼好談的。」被擋去了唯一的出口，小林不滿地站到忍足的跟前，然後用力地想要推開對方。

「……你還是放棄爭扎吧。」儘管小林已經用盡了全身的力量想要推開忍足，但他還是能夠用點技巧便紋風不動地站著，這麼下來都搞到忍足覺得有點不好意思。他開始有點明白跡部為什麼這麼堅持大家都應該學網球了，看看眼前連推開男生都做不到的文學少女就能夠明白。

「我才不……」

「你們談好了沒有！」門的另一邊傳來熟悉的聲音，雖然小林認不出是誰在說話，但忍足卻聽得出是宍戶的聲線。

「哇！」正當他想要作出回應的時候，沒想到就在他身後的門卻被人猛力地向前推開，會議室的木門一下了便撞在他的身上。被門打到了都還只是小事，最可憐的是門把一下便衝撞到忍足的脊椎，於是他只好痛苦地一邊叫著，一邊失去了平衡。

「呃！」本來還在拼命地推著忍足的小林當然沒有留意到在這一秒間發生的事故，於是她也因為擋在前方的忍足的失足，也很自然就往前栽下去，壓到忍足的身上。

「啊……」於是推開了門的宍戶便看見了門邊倒下了兩個人。「呃，你們……繼續？」

「續什麼啊？」先站起來的是壓在上層的小林。她從忍足的身上爬起來後，二話不說便一拳打在宍戶的肚子上。

「……你在搞什麼啊？」儘管小林用盡力推開忍足時餘下的全身力氣打在宍戸的身上，但明顯地對宍戶一點影響力都沒有。

看得出惡友正在發飆的宍戶並沒有阻止對方那無謂的攻擊，只是沒好氣地看著她一拳拳、虛弱無力地連擊著自己。反倒是在旁看著的鳳，一臉憂愁地盯著兩人那如同幼稚園生對小學高年級生的微妙「打架」。

站在不遠處看著三人開始了莫名奇妙的互動，跡部下一秒便盯向了被小林「推倒」了的忍足。感受到跡部的視線，忍足在自己的臉上掛上一個苦笑，走近了對方的身邊。

忍足並不擔心跡部會如單純的宍戶一般誤會了自己和小林的關係，可是跡部那訴說著不滿的神色卻讓忍足覺得既丟臉又很好笑。

正如他覺得昨天自己死拖著小林到俱樂部時，跡部拋了給自己和小林一個「啊？你們是腦殘嗎？怎麼這樣牽著手過來」的表情，真的超級可愛一般，忍足也覺得現在跡部那好像是在投訴著「忍足你真沒用」的神情也很可愛。

可惜就像跡部不會說出這些傲嬌的說話一樣，忍足自己也無法將「小景你真的很可愛」這句話說出口。

「對談怎麼了？」跡部抿著唇，繼續盯著站到自己身邊，好像那麼有點不一樣了的忍足。

雖然在以前那個和女朋友們相處的忍足也是從未親眼目睹過的忍足，可是現在這個和小林互動過的忍足有哪裡更加不一樣的地方。好像是和在自己身邊的時候更加輕鬆和自由嗎……？

因為自己這一個想法而又開始有了一點空虛感覺的跡部，立刻閉眼整理自己的心緒。在半秒間張開眼時，又回到了那個俱王者風範的自己，繼續一臉高傲地盯著忍足。

「嗯，最擔心的事情解決了。」忍足輕鬆地笑了笑。

「那……你們是交往了？」提出這條問題的是從聽見忍足帶走小林的那刻，便真的以為兩人正在發展中的宍戶。

為了從沒有停頓過、單方面的小朋友打架中抽出身來，宍戶一手按在小林的頭上、輕輕鬆鬆地便將長得比自己要矮的文學少女推離自己的身邊，看也不看那伸長雙手也碰不到自己身上的笨蛋。

「啊？」被宍戶視為笨蛋的小林因為那衝擊性的提問而停下了無謂的攻擊，一臉「你腦殘啊？」地盯著雖然長得不高但還是比自己高的惡友。

「怎麼可能？」忍足也在第一時間便推著眼鏡否認道。

在這瞬間，忍足和小林因為虛假的緋聞而感到不快；宍戶為了自己一瞬間的腦袋秀逗而感到自責；跡部也為了宍戶竟然會提出這麼愚蠢的問題而感到不快。

「那你們聊了一整節班務時間是為了什麼？」乖巧又唯一不覺得宍戶的提問很尷尬的鳳，在發現所有人的臉色都變得很差後，立刻向小林問道。

「嗯……像是討論是誰拍照之類的？雖然沒什麼實質的結論。」口裡說著謊的小林轉過頭尋求忍足的支援。

「我等一下便會找新聞部的部長去澄清這一個誤會。」忍足推了一下眼鏡，一下便和小林交換了一個合作的眼神。

一直將所有人的表情都看在眼內的跡部，默默地又眨了一下眼，然後看向了明明沒有主導著所有事但卻確實地影響著全部人的小林。

雖然自己站在高位的狀況沒有改變過，但跡部卻明確地感覺得到自己心底裡好像有些什麼地方因為這個少女的行動的影響而有所改變了。那一個情感上的轉變是什麼？再和她接觸下去會怎麼影響得到自己？

在如此向自己提問的跡部非常清楚明白這種事無法簡單地處理得到，便決定先擱下了這件事情。

而被跡部看著的小林也看回跡部，當然同時也沒有錯過在眼角邊上瞄到的忍足偷偷地留意著跡部的神情。

「說起來，小林。」看向小林的跡部並沒有錯過任何重要或是無關痛癢的情報，在發現到一些令自己覺得必須懲治一下對方的事情時，伸手輕撫上自己的眉心。

「是？」沒有發現這個動作所代表的意義，小林一臉天真地側頭對著跡部微笑回答道。

「你昨天應該沒有怎麼用上左手吧？嗯？」雖然跡部說出的話是一句問題，但那語氣怎麼聽都是直述句。

在這一瞬間，小林好像明白了在今天早上，長太郎對自己提問的暗示，以及德武所說的二刀流的意思了。輕輕張著口，一句話都說不出來的小林，只能目瞪口呆地看著跡部。

「小林優奈，今天放學後來網球部報到吧。」跡部挑著眉，平淡地下達著命令。「本大爺不介意讓一個這麼『有志向』的部外者，參加我們社團的基礎訓練，學習網球的美好之處。對吧，樺……忍足？」

「是啊，跡部。」雖然知道跡部習慣性地最想要呼喚的不是自己，但單單是被叫喚了就覺得很愉快的忍足還是很真誠地笑著和應。

聽見摯友的忍足那自然的和應，又看著宍戶訕訕地壞笑著輕拍小林的肩和鳳一臉柔和的苦笑地揉著小林的頭頂，跡部展露了今天最美好又滿足的笑容。


	11. 10

在完成了一整個下午的網球基礎訓練，穿著從冰帝女子網球部借來的運動服，淋漓滿汗的小林不顧所謂冰帝學園的學生應有的品行，毫不猶疑地躺在網球部練習場的邊上。

「好歹也靠坐在鐵絲網邊上吧？」跡部一邊挑著眉，一邊站在正伏屍中的小林身邊。儘管不是刻意卻依然為了運動能力過度低下的小林擋去了在黃昏時分仍然很猛烈的春夏之間的陽光。

「所以在不正當的位置上坐下休息還是可以的嗎？」小林訕訕地苦笑了一下，然後一下便坐了起來。只是卻不願意挪過幾步，靠去就在身後一兩米外的網球場邊上。

「跟你說那些根本沒有意義吧？」在那進行指導的一週間已經看透了小林個性的跡部只是輕笑反問道。

「嗯。」小林輕點了點頭，最後還是嘆了口氣便站起了身來。「正如我那些多餘的反抗全部都沒有意義的一般。」

「能夠如此明白事理，不愧是當紅的推理小說作家。」跡部在臉上掛上一個滿意的笑容。

「……說吧，你找我有什麼事？」雖然明白跡部剛剛的話絕對只是諷刺的反話｜｜因為好歹自己今早才用上愚蠢的方式反抗過他，小林還是忍住了吐嘈的心情，想要盡快解決掉和冰帝學園的最終大魔王的對話。

跡部輕挑了挑眉，然後直接地說：「有關宍戶和鳳的事情。」

「這個啊，我覺得是長太郎和宍戶的事情喔？」知道自己最終還是逃不過這個話題的小林，說著跡部聽不明白的話。

「嗯？」

「不，沒事。」小林笑著揮了揮笑，然後認真地向跡部問道：「是忍足跟你說的嗎？」

「本來我也有點感覺到。」跡部沒有明確地回答小林的提問。

「這件事真的有妨礙到網球部嗎？」小林側過頭，看向了在另一邊的網球場上積極地對練著的鳳和宍戶拍檔，以及忍足和向日拍檔。

「現在還沒有，但是要是有什麼的話……」跡部也瞇著眼，看向了不遠處的四人。

「我很早以前有跟長太郎談過那個話題。」小林若有所指地回憶道。「我告訴他，那種事情只不過是一個意識。」

「嗯？所以你還說了些什麼？」本來就覺得鳳並不擅長這種事的跡部，立刻就判斷出小林絕對不只對鳳說過這麼模菱兩可、難以理解的話。

「所以，我有直接地問過長太郎。」小林燦爛地笑著說下去。「如果對方一直都意識不到你的付出，你能夠忍受下去嗎？然後我家的長太郎，果然是最棒的。」

跡部挑著眉看了一眼小林，又轉頭看向了鳳和宍戶，最後也柔和地笑著說出了結論：「那這事我的確是不用擔心了。」

「說起來，宍戶是不是……？」小林向跡部問道。

「嗯？跟你有關係嗎？」雖然自己是帶起話題的那個人，但說到底還是沒有和其他人討論隊友的感情話題的惡趣味，跡部沒有正面回應這個問題。

「沒什麼，只是若然長太郎無法幸福的話……」小林看著遠方的宍戶瞇著眼。

跡部輕瞪小林一眼，然後摸了一下自己的眼角。

「要是你真的很想感受一下本大爺那邁向破滅的圓舞曲的威力的話，我不介意讓你見識一下？」

「跡部你剛剛不是說過不用擔心嗎！」小林立刻緊張地揮著手。

「嗯？你知道就好？」無論是鳳還宍戶或是其他人，他們都是跡部重要的部員們，所以就算宍戶真的是衝動之下又犯上了什麼愚蠢的錯誤，跡部也依然不會允許任何的部外者對自己的部員出手。至於自己要不要對傷害了乖巧率直的鳳的那個誰作出處分，那並不是現在需要考慮的事情。

最少跡部一直都相信著，鳳和宍戶絕對不會做出讓自己和其他人都後悔不已的事情。

「那麼，最後一個問題。」沒等待跡部的回應，小林便擅自地盯向冰帝的王。「要是今天早上，忍足和我最後決定要交往，你會怎麼樣？」

她不是在經歷過那場和忍足之間沒什麼實際內容的對談後，覺得忍足和自己成為了夥伴，也完全沒有想要應援忍足的戀情。這一個以各種謀殺兇案為精神食糧的推理白癡少女，僅僅只是好奇地想要知道所有事件背後的真相。

小林真的很想要知道如此精明又掌控著一切的跡部，是不是真的如忍足所言的一般，什麼也沒有發現？不管怎麼說，她在最初可是直覺地認為這兩個人｜｜

「我會怎麼樣？」跡部輕挑著眉看向了小林，嘴角勾出一個典雅的弧度。「充滿好奇心的小貓，你想從本大爺身上得到什麼答案？你覺得本大爺會像忍足那樣當你的小組討論對象？吸收經驗教訓這種小事，你還是做得來的吧？嗯？」

「……說的也是呢。」在被跡部如獵鷹般盯上的瞬間，小林不自覺地退後了三步。「下次要看電影還是和長太郎去看就好。」

「不愧是明白事理的推理小說作家，本大爺作為同級生，也會期待你下一部新作的。」跡部最後還是一如以往地，展露出一個王者的自信笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初次見面或是再次見面的各位，大家好。我是正職是偶像宅，興趣是運動鑑賞的斯羅。這次難得可以在香港參加得到網王的同人活動，請讓我來分享一下我和網王的一些小事情吧。
> 
> 想當年開始對於運動類作品感到興趣，是因為幼稚園的時候在電視上看了《灌籃少年》，但說到是哪部作品讓自己沉迷起運動番來的話，那便是《網球王子》了。儘管不論是動畫還是漫畫都沒有看到最後、最新的篇章，不過說到童年回憶，除了《數碼暴龍》這類年代名作以外，便是網王了呢。
> 
> 另一件有趣的事情是，我好像是由網王開始就特別喜歡主角隔壁的隊伍。提到喜歡的隊伍的話題，說實話我最喜歡的是立海大（爆），接著才是到冰帝。可是論ＣＰ的話，我卻特別喜歡吃冰帝和青學的，反倒是完全不想吃立海大的。就算是仁王柳生、柳生仁王或是真田幸村，我完全都不想吃。我想這大概都是因為最初吃立海大的糧全都是乙女糧的關係吧？總之，我決定參戰這次的網王Ｏ時，第一秒便想要寫冰帝（爆）。因為在香港，網王的乙女糧應該沒什麼出路啊……
> 
> 接著為了掌握好各位的個性，我便跑去重看網王的動畫。說實話以現在的標準來看，網王仍然是超級製作精良、感受得到誠意的作品，大家有空都應該跑去巡禮一遍欸。  
> 回到角色的個性的話題上，不得不吐嘈的便是角色外貌和年齡設定的反差了。明明年齡上只是中學生，但是三年生的絕大部份角色看上去像快要大學畢業的樣子（爆），果然還是設定成高中生會比較合理啊。可與此相反的是，中學生的年齡設定倒和他們的行動非常的配合。像是我最近看到的關東地區選拔篇，看上去比較成熟和有智商的跡足會私下跟真田約戰，然後看上去是比較守則有禮的真田竟然也會光明正大地和跡部一起翹課。我實在不知道是許斐老師的設定鬆散，還是代職總監督的榊監督也是自主行動派的，總之跡部和真田這樣不聽指令還沒什麼下場，實在是太優待了。順帶一提，在知道兩人私下約戰的手塚的那個「你們這兩個笨蛋」的眼神，真的是超級棒啊！不愧是成年人（爆）！
> 
> 話雖如此，但我還是覺得在正常的狀況下，跡部和忍足應該都是冰帝裡的智商擔當，所以就算可能只是ＯＯＣ我也寫出了一般冰帝學生都當跡部是大魔王的設定來。接著我又覺得正值思春期的忍足應該是一個超級傷春悲秋的笨蛋，於是就有了中間那一大段回憶殺。然後我又一方通行地覺得鳳很會照顧別人，再加上大會主辦的合本用稿不適合寫ＣＰ文，我便就創作出小林優奈來當作主角。於是冰帝的學生們，就這麼被我寫成一個個將來一定會很後悔為什麼自己那時會這麼腦殘的笨蛋了。可是這樣才是中學生、高中生嘛！
> 
> 是說有關小林優奈這個人物，我不清楚有多少人讀完以後會不討厭她、沒覺得她很礙事，但我自己倒是很喜歡這樣子的角色。儘管多多少少有很腦殘和中二病，但卻很清楚知道自己喜歡些什麼。在她的世界裡，除了推理小說以外最重要的便是家人（包括鳳）。所以當她發現到鳳好像將對宍戶的憧憬和敬仰，轉化為喜歡時才會開始對宍戶進行一些無謂的人身攻擊。
> 
> 至於忍跡交往中的「誤會」，則是小林在正文裡有提及過的地獄特訓時發現的。假設跡部對忍足也有一定程度的好感，那按小林本來就比較在意他人互動的吃花生看好戲的個性，那便會有一定程度的妄想。最重要的是，忍足在她面前的「開花」，讓她確信兩人是兩情相悅的。不過事實上忍足只是在單戀而已。至於跡部知不知道、忍足最後會不會告白，就當作是開放式結局處理好了（爆）。小林這傢伙在一瞬間的好奇過後才絕對不會再進究下去，始終有這個時間還不如回去看書、寫書。
> 
> 反正，我自己是Seductive Summer End派的。
> 
> 話說回來，在差不多快寫完本篇時我也妄想過要是小林認識柳生會變成怎樣的話題。但考慮到小林由對網球無感，因為冰帝網球部變成現在對網球可免則免的態度，果然是在得知柳生也是打網球的那一刻，小林便會對柳生一點興趣也沒有了吧？頂多只會當上書友吧？於是我有關小林最後的妄想也就此完結欸。
> 
> 啊，也許有些沒有看大會合本的人或是讀完也不明白（爆）為什麼跡部會叫冰帝的網球部正選教小林學網球。其實也沒什麼很複雜的原因，就單純因為「不滿小林寫殺人網球」、「不喜歡冰帝裡有人不了解網球的樂趣」、「全級中等部三年生中只有小林在考題是網球的體育考試上不合格」和「鳳答應了教小林學網球」，那為了確保這個不明白網球樂趣的同級生能夠確切體會網球的樂趣，當然就要用盡所有資源來進行教學了。所以就像是本篇裡所寫的一樣，因為跡部對網球和冰帝的執著，小林見識了什麼叫作地獄式特訓欸。
> 
> 最後是有關這次的創作的話題。因為是第一次想要寫時間推移上緊湊一點的短篇，但卻沒想到反而是在分章節上想不到可以怎樣表達。雖然也有想過將原設的、已經很狗血的故事霹加長再寫得更狗血，來讓自己更好靠握得到分段分章的節奏。但由於我實在不覺得忍足和小林會腦殘到真的跑去假裝交往，或是任由讓其他人誤會自己和其他人的關係，我還是放棄了更多經典的少女漫情節欸。在差點暴走的我從自己的腦袋中挪開了狗血後，又想到本來故事就沒有很長，結果我還是單純地利用換頁來分段就算了（爆）。要是大家可以想像成是在看一話動畫ＯＶＡ的感覺來就好了呢。
> 
> 呃，最後看了一眼字數，爸爸我寫了過二千字後記。啊哈哈哈哈哈。嘛，總之要是讀到這裡的各位也很喜歡我這次的腦洞就好了。合十。


End file.
